Chaos and Destruction
by Reflectionoflife
Summary: Chapter 8 FINALLY UP......Source wants the girls... and the hell with the rest of um
1. Greatest loss

I do not own any charmed Characters. However I do own any and all Demons, except the Source, and the future generations of the Halliwells and Joshua. If any of my names are similar or the same to any other story here at fanfiction.net I assure u it's a coincidence, for the main thought of this story was thought of about two years ago(obviously not Paige though) For any of you that we reading the old version of the story, I am sorry and your probably all sick of me changing it like this so much, There is a reason, and this will be the last time I guarantee you. And this version surpasses all the rest.  
  
I threw out my hands to explode the demon that was leaning over my brother. The demon soon became a million black swirling lights, as it floated through the air for a brief second, until reforming itself back together. The tall black demon, with blue markings around his face and arms, slowly turned away from Philip and slowly began approaching me.  
  
I continued throwing out my hands, but nothing was working. "You little powers are no match for me witch. Look around, the precious Charmed Ones, and their family can no longer protect the world. They can no longer help the innocent." I looked out of the corner of my eye, a slight chill running over my spine.  
  
My aunt Prue had her hand, with the familiar gold glow coming from her palm, over my brother as he lay on, what once was grass, unconscious. My Mother and my two Aunts were doing everything to get a handful of Demons away from my little cousins. Aunt Phoebe was levitating to the point where she was flying, and didn't come down, just trying to get the upper hand. Leo grabbed a hold of my two year old cousin Parker and my five year old cousin Paris and quickly began to orb them to safety. Phyre and Pyralis were trying desperately to get at least an upper hand against a Demon, to at least allow our moms to think of a more effective Power of Three Spell.  
  
"Witch, your family is useless. Try as you must Evil has won. You have failed your destiny young one." I swallowed the huge chunk in my throat and continued staring into the red, blood shot eyes of a Demon about two times my size. "Join us witch. You and your family can be powerful again. Be feared again. You can rule, have life handed to you on a silver platter, no more worrying about your families well being."  
  
I watched as his eyes perked in anticipation of my answer. Like he really thought we would turn evil.  
  
"Why don't we do it this way, I vanquish your evil ass. My family and I go home have something to eat, and tomorrow I vanquish all your little friends' evil ass."  
  
He shook his head slowly, as his eyes narrowed and squinted at me. I put my hand behind my back and slowly I felt the blue glow appear and become mass in my hand. "Now, Now, How would your mother feel, hearing her daughter speak like that?"  
  
"Pretty damn good, I sound much nicer than my Aunt Paige does sometimes. You should really hear her." I smiled half heartily knowing Aunt Paige would agree. Each time she swore Pandora, who was nine, got a dollar. Needless to say that little girl was richer than me sometimes.  
  
"Hell, we were taught to talk to you evil bastards like that." I didn't turn around, but I recognized Phyre's voice as she stepped up next to me.  
  
"Phyre go help your sister, I have him." The Demon rolled his eyes, but I didn't care if he thought there was no possible way a 16 year old witch would vanquish him. "It's ok; Pandora and Philip are helping her."  
  
She tried to whisper, we didn't actually want the demons to know that this wasn't looking good for us. Of course they knew, but in Joshua's words, never let a Demon know your scared. They live on fear.  
  
All of a sudden a mix of red and blue balls flew over our head and hit the demon straight in his stomach. He groaned loudly, before he turned into a walking fireball. Turning around, I could see Joshua and Cole standing behind us. Both of their arms stretched out.  
  
"Thanks Dad" Phyre yelled as the four of us split up to help the remainder of our family. Phyre and I ran over to where Pyralis and the other kids were fighting against a Demon. Phyre slowly produced a green energy ball in her hand, and as we were running towards them, began throwing it at the demon. He merely flinched, and continued throwing bolts of electricity at Pyralis. She levitated and dodged every one of them, but she was getting very tired. Philip was deflecting as many as he could, but their was another Demon behind him, fire shooting from his hand.  
  
"Your not suppose to play with fire." I yelled throwing out my hands and freezing the fire in place. "Pandora call for the fire." I yelled desperately trying to let her hear me over the fighting. "Fire" She yelled reaching her hands as the fire unfroze and stood still in her hand for a brief second, before she pulled back her hand and threw the blaze at the demon, vanquishing him.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of Electricity shook the ground. A few of us fell, and the Demon we were fighting shimmered away except for the three that my mom and Aunts were fighting.  
  
One was throwing the electricity; another was shooting bolts of green slime, which was now all over the street. I could see Aunt Prue had orbed there and was no stuck. She tried orbing out but it had affected her magic. She couldn't use any of her powers, and the slime was very slowly moving its way up her body.  
  
"AUNT PRUE" I heard my brother call as myself, Philip, and Pandora ran over to and started to try and untangle the goo. "DON'T TUCH IT, IT WILL AFFECT YOU TO." I could hear Leo call as he raced over and we began yelling ways to make it stop.  
  
I could hear my mom and Aunts fighting in the background. "PHOEBE" I heard Cole's voice over them all, as out of the corner of my eye I saw Aunt Phoebe being thrown against the wall, and blood began dripping from her head.  
  
Leo quickly orbed to her, as all of us kids were now left wondering how to help Aunt Prue.  
  
I threw out my hands and froze the goo. It stopped spreading, but she still couldn't escape. Pandora called for the goo, and threw it against a nearby tree. We turned back in time to see two Demons, combine their power and shot a bolt of fire and electricity and Paige and my mom.  
  
I think everyone screamed but I didn't hear anything. Leo was still over with Phoebe, but aunt Prue quickly orbed over there and the rest of us began to run. It felt like I had to run miles, but we soon got to Aunt Paige. Her clothes were ripped and held scorch marks on them, and a puddle of blood was soon forming underneath her. Josh has quickly dropped to his knees and was holding Paige's head in his hands. He stroked back her beautiful red hair, no caked in blood. "Heal her Prue, damn it." Prue squatted down in front of her baby sister and began healing her many wounds.  
  
"PRUE HELP." I turned to see Dad standing over mom. I swallowed a large chunk in my throat and began running towards my dad as fast as I could. I was close to my mom, as I suddenly hit someone, or something and was forced a few steps back.  
  
"What the." I muttered softly, reaching out my hand slowly. It felt as if a wall was their but I could see nothing. "It's like that all the way around. Prue she's dying what the hell do we do."  
  
I looked down, and for the first time I had ever seen her, my mother looked helpless. Like Paige, her clothes were ripped and singed. She was bleeding from her head and stomach, and the puddle of blood on the concrete was growing fast.  
  
"PANDORA" I managed to yell out through soft sobs. "CALL FOR MY MOTHER." Paige was healed, but still a little shaken up. Pandora, who was holding her mothers hand, glanced sideways at me. Seeing my mother, she looked confused and continued staring.  
  
"We can't get to her. Theirs a wall. or a force field. Something. Just call for her damn it. Now!" My voice I didn't even realize, but had risen dramatically. I had never heard myself like that. I had never raised my voice to a single person before. But my mother was lying only a few feet underneath me, dying and I couldn't get to her. My mother, who had protected me from every single warlock, demon, or anything else for that mattered that had tried to steal my powers. The one who had put her life last after her families. I had always been inspired by my mother. She was my best friend.  
  
I mean it sounds corny for a sixteen year old to have her mother as her best friend, but I'm not your basic sixteen year old. No, I come home every day; scared to see the shape my house is in. Scared that my father will tell me my mom or my cousins has died fighting evil. Scared that if I walk down the street, not only can I get shot, but I can get bolts of electricity shot at my or fire balls. I would pray to be an average teenager right now. An average teenager's mom does not have a magical force field around her, preventing them from saving her life.  
  
"Piper" Pandora called, still confused. The familiar green lights began swirling around my mom, and the smallest of smiles on my face. She suddenly began to slowly rise, before the softest of thunks was heard. She has hit this "wall" and she landed back on the concrete. HARD.  
  
"DANM IT" My dad shouted, as he began hitting this "wall" without his might. "HELP HER DAMN IT. HELP HER!" He was shouting at the skies, like he always did when one of us was in danger.  
  
An evil crackle was heard over everything that caught everyone's attention. A demon stood laughing at the site of my mom. "My brother tried to tell you young one. Your family is helpless. This is only the beginning. EVIL WILL PREVAIL." With that he waved his hand and slowly disappeared. My dad, who was still pounding on this "wall", suddenly his momentum took him towards the floor.  
  
"The wall it disappeared," He muttered, as he raised his hand and placed it above Piper's stomach and the other above her head. The golden glow began forming out of his hand. The rest of us held our breath for a few seconds, waiting for my mom to wake up and gasp for air like we all have had to do many of times.  
  
He held his hands their, and the glow became brighter and more intense and nothing happened. "Work damn it" I couldn't tell if that was my fathers words or my own, but none the less they were heard. I slowly took my father hand which was over my mom's stomach, and held it tight. Letting out a soft squeeze and placed my own hand over mom's stomach.  
  
It had worked before. Philip was badly injured and dad's power wasn't working. My aunt Phoebe has been the one to suggest it. Since I was part white lighter and I use to heal my mother when I was in the womb, to try to use both of our powers. The glow was again brightened as my mother's chest slowly began to rise.  
  
She was not healing though. It had only risen once. Tears were know streaming down my face an on to my lap, and I could tell my dad was fighting back his own. But I didn't let my hand drop. My dad let go of my hand and slowly began stroking my mom's hair and brought it out of her face. I continued concentrating, trying to bring her back.  
  
I felt the soft hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Cole and Phoebe, both teary-eyed. "Prue, she's gone."  
  
"NO DAMN IT SHE'S NOT DON'T SAY THAT" Cole gently pulled me back as I turned and buried my face into his chest and let the hot tears fall more freely. The whole family began comforting each other. Cole shimmered me and Phoebe back. Joshua orbed Phyre and Pyrallis. Paige took Pandora and Philip, and my dad followed behind. I just remember being in my bed with Phyre, Pyrallis, and Aunt Paige hugging me.  
  
It had been three hours and my dad still hadn't arrived. I was worried where he was, but I wish I could leave myself. But I didn't trust myself. I didn't see a reason to return, and would probably something crazy. So I sat their, crying into their shoulders. no words spoken just tears. 


	2. Dear Diary

I rested my head on top of my knees and starred out the window. I tapped my pen against my finger and bit my lip before dating the top of the page.  
  
Dear Diary iIt is 2:30 in the afternoon in July and all you can see out the window was a pitch black. Every so often you can see flashes of light from the energy balls or fireball being thrown at each other all around you, besides that the world was black. Outside there lay tons of innocent people, lying dead in the street, the number growing every day. What was left of streets and lawns were know giant scorch marks, blood from humans or the slimy colorful blood of Demons. The sun never shone anymore, it was the biggest sign that evil had taken over the world. My mother was one of those who had died in those streets. Proudly standing up against evil, so that we all may live in the peace and harmony we once knew. She risked her life for her destiny./i  
  
I stopped and bit the cap of my pen like I always did in search of things to say. Rereading what I had written it sounded so forced. Not my best work.  
  
iThis sounds so corny to me. I have never had problems writing before. My muse has died. It's body lay next to my mothers. It's hard to write knowing when I close this book and walk downstairs, one very important member of my family will not be sitting on the couch telling me good morning. Knowing that without her powers, these Demons are getting closer and closer to killing us. Upside, the world knows we are witches. I mean who can hide the fact the evil has taken over so no threat of being exposed. I mean people are ecstatic to find out we are good witches. But that has so much pressure its unreal. Saving a country from literally being killed off. How is that even possible for a six-teen year old girl? I want to be normal. I crave to go to high school and worry if my boyfriend is being faithful or if he is screwing around with the dumbest cheerleader. Wondering if I flunked my finals. Or picking up my friends to go to the football game, complaining they never chip in for gas money and buying so much food that I gain ten pounds in a few days. When your mother dies and your stripped form everything you have known your life nothing else seems to matter./i  
  
iYou know what I worry about the most? Philip. He is only seven. When he grows up and his daughter asks how her grandmother was and what she was like, will he remember her? Will he live to have children? And if so will I live to see them? Are these thoughts I should be worried about? Are these thoughts ANYONE should have to worry about?/I  
  
Adjusting my self in the window sill so I could see the street I turned to far end of the street visible through the window, where scorch marks were seen against the walls, blood stained the streets and sidewalk. I moved my leg slightly as it brushed against Pyralis' old teddy bear. She had it since she was young; Cole had given it to her when she was only about 2 months old. It was soft and a light brown. One of its small black eyes was know missing but it still held the same meaning to her. She always took it out of the box that protected it from dust and weather when she needed comforting.  
  
My blanket was covering the bottom of my legs. It wasn't really that cold in the house but if anything it was a security blanket for me. It was a hand sewn quilt. When Mom found out she was pregnant with me, her and my aunts had taken the nine months to sew me a quilt with little messages and pictures in there. They had even summoned grandma and she had told mom what to put for her own square. Dad and Cole had all made one to, but the majority of the squares were things my mom always wanted me to remember. Like "I love you," "Don't be scared to cry," "We fight evil, we don't become it." Little things such as that. And when I need reminding of those things I look at the blanket. It had even stopped me from becoming this vampire thing. I don't even remember what it was all I know is I was close to becoming one. Now, it had a new meaning. It had been things that reminded me of my mom. Of thoughts and dreams she had for me. Things she would tell me to this day, if she could.  
  
iI hate the Elders. I think I have tried to summon mom about fifty times. They say I need to grieve and we both need to adjust. You know they did this to my mom when Aunt Prue died to. And you know what that did for me mom? It tore her apart till she went insane. She needed her sister to comfort her, and tell her things would be ok and to remind her that things happen for a reason, and all the things big sisters do. Well I need my mother. SHE IS A CHARMED ONE DAMNIT. All the good we have down for them, the lives we have saved and they couldn't save her. Cause of their fucking rules. I don't care about their rules, my mother is up their and I need her. As my mother once told an elder, "I don't care for your rules; in fact I take pride in breaking them." I completely agree with her. Who came up with these damn rules? That when someone family and their own life is threatened daily until there are a complete emotional basket case they can not see their mom for a little comfort./I  
  
One of my tears slid down my cheek and hit the edge of the page, leaving a soft stain. I can't stand the sounds of screaming women. This meant I had to reach up and close the window because their shrieks were becoming unbearable.  
  
iI hate my bedroom. You can clearly hear the screams of the latest victims to evil. Their screams cut through you and send a shiver down your spine. How can I sit their and listen to them die? It's not easy I'll tell you that. But do you realize what I do in a day's time? We all need a little rest once in awhile. Where would the world be if we were to tired to save it? In hell, that's where. Literally. So we took shifts. Right Now Paige, Cole, Pyralis and Philip were out. Of course they couldn't save every ones, and when any one was killed within a hundred yards of the manor we heard it. We couldn't explain why, the neighbors don't hear it and why Leo and Aunt Prue cant hear it, but us witches could. It made us cringe every time. Of course Cole, Pyralis and Phyre couldn't hear it for they are all half demons. Lucky them. I some time's wonder if it's easier being them. You know half Demon. We are not sure about Pyralis and Phyre, but Cole is immortal. I mean the Charmed ones vanquished him and he came back, more powerful then ever. If we can't kill them, name me a Demon that can?/I  
  
iThe source? Ha the source doesn't bother with us anymore. I am not to sure there is a Source. Just a bunch of Demons running around on the surface. The source doesn't care about us anymore, he knows we have sealed our on fate, and one way or another his men will take us. I guess he thought we would join him, stop our pain. I would rather watch my mother die a thousand deaths then join him. HE TOOK HER FROM ME. HE RIPPED HER FAGILE LIFE FROM MY GRASP. HE SENT HIS DEMON; HE GAVE THE COMMAND TO KILL. HE DIDN'T CARE WHICH ONE OF US, JUST AS LONG AS WE WERE DEAD. COULD HAVE BEEN ME, PHILIP, PAIGE, ANY ONE OF US. BUT HE TOOK MY MOM. MY ROCK, MY FRIEND, MY CONFIDONT, MY EVERYTHING. SHE DIED SO SIMPLY AND SO EVILY. ON THE COLD CONCRETE WHILE HER FAMIILY COULDN'T EVEN HOLD HER. I WAS FORCED TO WATCH MY MOTHER TAKE HER LAST BREATH AND I WAS FORCED TO WATCH THE COLOR SLOWLY FADE FROM HER FACE UNTILL SHE WAS PALE AND THE PUDDLE OF BLOOD GREW TO MORE THEN TWICE HER SIZE./i  
  
I slammed the book shut, my anger getting the best of me. Orbing over to the bed, I buried my head in Pyralis' pillow and let out a scream that took all the muscles in my throat to pull off. The pillow muffled it enough for the family to hear, but my throat still felt raw. My tears were now leaving a soft wet spot in the pillow. I clenched my fists together until I could feel my nails leaving and imprint in the skin, and repeatedly banged on the bed. I summoned the all to familiar blue energy ball in my hand and threw it against the wall, and went back to the beating I was putting on my pillow.  
  
"Why. Why.Why." I continued muttering even after feeling the soft hand on my shoulder. I dug my face out of the soft feather pillow and pushed it towards the side to see Phyre's beautiful green eyes staring at me. I had loved her eyes, in the right angle they had speaks of a beautiful red-rose color that just seamed to scream of inner beauty and intelligence. Philip was convinced they showed inner evil, but it was all of fun.  
  
"Paige was scared you were being attacked. I figured the person who was attacking you was yourself, so volunteered to come check on you." Her voice was soft and reminded me so much of her moms. Full of forgiveness and love.  
  
I managed a small thank you and rested my head against her knee. "I know sweetheart... I know." She gently caressed my back as I continued my sobbing.  
  
"It's just not fair." I chocked out before pulling myself into a sitting position. Reaching for the diary that I had thrown on the bed, I quickly locked in and placed it on the night stand, before laying back down on the bed with Phyre, Pandora finding us soon after wards and joining us. 


	3. Fears risen

Ok a few people imed me asking about the children and the ages.. Here it goes. Prue~16 (Leo and Piper) Phyre and Pyralis~ also 16(they are seven months behind Prue, but for the sake of later chapters, they are the same age for about another "month" when Prues birth day arrives.) {Cole and Phoebe} Pandora-9 (Paige and Joshua) Philip~7 (Leo and Piper) Paris~5 (Paige and Joshua) Parker ~ 2 (Paige and Joshua)  
  
Yes I know on the show Piper and Leo's daughter was named Melinda.. There is actually a reason to that and it will be explained. If not this story then the sequel (yes their will be one)  
  
Thank you for the reviews. The more I get the more it strives me to write. I literally write more knowing people WANT to read my work. Please if you read a story with few or no reviews. REVIEW.. even if it's telling them what needs to be improved.. it helps the author! ~~  
  
A few days later in the Manor:  
  
I walked into the kitchen still have asleep. I had woken up at 6:30 this morning, only because my body is still use to waking up for school. But of course, all schools had to be shut down, because who knows when a Demon is teaching your children. Some Demon on a power trip came looking for me, Phyre, and Pyrallis in school one day. Figures if he killed the remaining charmed ones and their decedents it will give him enough following to become the Source. That and we are some of the very few preventing evil from fully taking over the world. So, a lot of Demons have the same ideas as that one did. We are pretty much sitting ducks.  
  
Rubbing my eyes, I pulled out my usual seat, between Pandora and Phyre, and laid my head down on the table. The only one's up were myself, Paige, Cole and Phoebe and Parker. No doubt about it, Parker had woken up Cole and Phoebe, since their room is right next to there's, and Paige and Joshua desperately needed rest. Cole was gently bouncing him on his hip his eyes were now looking drowsy, and the four year old was laying his head on his Uncle's chest. I can't blame Parker. I don't think anyone has slept normally in the past five or six months. Even with the house so big with all the editions, when Parker or anyone else woke up from a nightmare (which was usually the case) everyone else woke up. Well to wake up you had to have been sleeping, which the majority of us couldn't do anyways. Especially Dad, I feel so bad for him. He lost his powers, he is so upset over mom's death they just stopped working. Aunt Paige is always telling is to stay calm, because our powers are tied to our emotions but I have never experienced it before. He can't do anything: orb, heal, or even sense any of us. He feels almost useless, I think. All of his charges got temporary white lighters. This isn't a problem, since now-a-days it seems we are a little short on helpful witches.  
  
"Prudence Monique, pick up your head right now. I would like to get breakfast where you have obviously mistaken as your bed." I looked up at the tired and grumpy Aunt Phoebe. Parker had obviously kept her up last night as well. It was a surprise I slept through it.  
  
"Sorry Aunt Phoebe, I just don't like being up at 7:30 in the morning." She placed the small plate of pancakes on the table, before rubbing her hand along my shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I don't like it any better than you do." She gave me a soft smile before heading back in the kitchen, where you could hear her and Aunt Paige trying to figure out what they had to add to the pancakes.  
  
"Cole. do you want me to take Parker and put him down? You need sleep."  
  
"No, thanks though, but you could go wake up your cousins. We can't sleep in anymore. Always on our toes." I rolled my eyes softly, and headed back towards the stairs. I loved Cole, even though he is part Demon again. It was just; he felt more like a personal trainer than an Uncle. Always making us practice our powers, making sure we were ready for the unthinkable.  
  
Taking the steps two bye two, I walked into the guy's room where Philip lay on the top bunk bed, Parker already up. Climbing the small latter, I sat on the corner of the bed and gently rocked my brother slightly. He groaned and turned over. "Philip get up and get down stairs breakfast is on the table." I jumped off the top and slowly walked down the hall into the first of the girl's bedroom where Pandora and Paris had the matching white day beds at opposite ends of the room. I flipped on the light and walked over where Paris was curdled up in a ball, clutching her teddy bear, I tried rocking her like I did Philip but she didn't budge. I put my head right by hers, and taking a deep breath, I let out a large scream into her ear. She awoke with a start and let out a soft laugh. "Well good morning sleepy.." Before I could finish my sentence, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Cole who was still holding Parker and Dad were in the door starring at me.  
  
"What happened?  
  
Where's the demon?  
  
Are you okay?  
  
What did he look like?"  
  
They all started talking at once, and I guess my scream has awoke everyone else, who were now awake and in the room. "Nothing, what are you talking about we are fine." They all took a deep breath and Cole put Parker down, who then ran and hugged my leg so I would lift him up. "Young Lady what were you thinking screaming like that? We thought you were in trouble."  
  
"I'm sorry dad, Cole told me to wake everyone else up, and Paris wouldn't get up and it was the only thing I could think of. Hey she's up isn't she?" I let out a soft smile, trying to cover up for myself. Paige walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me and Parker. "Sweetie, think harder of a way to wake her up next time. We thought their was another attack. We don't know when any more Demons are coming. Think about it, if they come for you at school, how so we know they weren't up here looking for you?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Alright, Everyone up and dressed breakfast is on the table." Phoebe called as she followed everyone downstairs. The girls stayed up stairs as they kind of starred at me for a few minutes. "Well you woke everyone else up Prue, saved ya a bit of walking." Pandora slapped me playfully as she walked to her dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on as the five of us slowly walked down the stairs and sat in our seats. I slowly began to eat my pancakes, and I couldn't help thinking like I do every morning, that they weren't as good as moms.  
  
~  
  
After breakfast I went out for a walk. It took me long enough to convince Uncle Cole to let me go, but I needed time to myself. I need to let my mind wander and remember my mom without someone in the house interrupting me one way or another. I had to promise at the first site of Danger I would call for Aunt Prue and orb out of their. Sometimes I am amazed how the most powerful family in America is so stupid. ~No, I was going to watch as a Demon throws fire at me and look at the pretty colors. COME ON COLE.~  
  
My mind did not die with my mother. Though it feels like my soul is lying next to her. Tomorrow is the funeral. I am supposed to speak on her behalf. How am I supposed to give a speech at my own mother's funeral? What words can express what I lost? I can say "it was meant to be." That's what everyone wanted to tell me. It was meant to be. my mother was meant to die in the street while I watched? She was meant to die by evil, and watch from heaven as her family is attacked. My father is meant to turn into a crying hysterical basket case, like a pregnant lady? Tell me in what sense, is that meant to be? In what world does that even make sense, cause in mine it feels like. well crap.  
  
I hate the whole "it was just her time" line as well. MY MOTHER WAS YOUNG DAMNIT. She wasn't some 90 year old lady dying in her sleep. She had a seven year old son. SEVEN YEARS OLD. She won't even see me graduate High School. That is if I can go back to school. I was one of the rare popular kids that actually had a good head on my shoulders. I heard all the time "attitude like her aunts and the brains like her mother." I had the highest G.P.A. in my sophomore class. My mother won't see me walk across the stage with High Honors. Well she will see me, but what brings the tears is I won't see her. 


	4. The Speech

Chapter 3 Come on guys I need a few more reviews. If I don't think enough people are enjoying it I won't continue to write it... Flames are even tolerated.  
  
~~~~~~`  
  
"Come on Prue concentrate. First freeze it totally, then unfreeze its head."  
  
"Cole, I can't do it."  
  
"Sure you can sweetheart. Your mother never thought it was possible either, come on sweetheart just concentrate."  
  
"What if I blow it up?"  
  
"Then I'm buying another Golden Retrieve for the neighbors before they realize it" Cole smiled sheepishly, as he tried to hold on to Amber's collar, as she desperately tried to get out of Cole's firm grip. I quickly stopped biting my lower lip, remember that was the reason my lips get so chapped, out of bad habit. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and threw out my hands like mom use to except, out of mine always shot a little bit of blue glow. The dog had stopped in mid bark, and I slowly opened my eyes. I let out a big smile, seeing the dog frozen in Cole's grip.  
  
"See and you didn't even freeze me this time. Now, concentrate and JUST unfreeze his head." I did the same routine I just finished, closing my eyes and letting out a deep breath as my hands shot out, except I heard a soft yelp as the dog temporarily unfroze, before blowing up to a thousand of small golden hairs floating towards the floor of a basement.\  
  
"Ouch," Cole shrugged slightly. "Um, looks like I have a dog to by. I'll be back in awhile. Keep an eye out on your cousins." Cole ran up the stairs and out of the house, knowing as well as I did the Lynn's would be coming home soon.  
  
"What's the nowise? Doggie down here?" I heard Pandora's soft voice coming from the top of the stairs. I quickly wiped the few golden hairs of my tank top, and slowly made my way up the stairs. "No, Dora. I was practicing my powers with Uncle Cole."  
  
"Ohh. I wanna practice mine! I DO I DO!" Pandora's soft voice rose in excitement. Rolling my eyes, I can't say no to the face. Picking her up, I placed her on my hip and balanced her. "Ok try what Daddy taught you. Think hard, and try to wind up on the couch."  
  
She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face in frustration. After about a minute a swirl of green and blue lights over took her, and at a much slower pace than her parents, slowly moved her onto the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"Pandora, that was good."  
  
"No it wasn't I missed." She pouted, throwing her arms across her chest, and sticking out her bottom lip. I smiled softly, before picking her up, and carrying her into the kitchen. "Hey for a five year old, it's not that bad."  
  
"I'm five and a half" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips, as I sat her down in the kitchen chair.  
  
"Funny, the mother demands she's younger and the daughter demands she is older. You're definitely a Halliwell." I said playfully as I grabbed the apple juice out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Just what this family needs another comedian" Paige said Parker in her arms, as she placed him in the chair next to Pandora.  
  
"Hey when you have the talent why keep it to yourself." I said the slightest of smiles on my face. The first one I had in awhile.  
  
"Alright you two need to go get dressed. We have to be at the funer.. We have to be their at 9:00 am" Paige didn't mention funeral. If it was for her sake or mine I'll never know.  
  
I headed towards the upstairs and into my room. The three black dresses lay across each of our beds. I pulled mine up, and put the hanger around my neck. Twirling the dress in the mirror, I smiled softly and glanced upwards at the white ceiling. "It's beautiful. To bad it's beauty if wasted on this occasion." ~  
  
I shifted the weight from foot to foot and gently cleared my throat standing behind the podium. My family had already been crying when Phoebe went up their to talk. I shot a glance to Phyre who, through blowing her nose with one of the many crumpled up tissues, gave me a reassuring smile.  
  
I cleared my throat once again and tried to stop my fingers from shaking. "Umm, I really didn't know what I was going to say when my father asked me to speak. I mean what do I say. Do I talk about her life and remember it? Or talk about her tragic death and mourn it? Let's start with her life.  
  
At a normal funeral, they would know tell me how happy they were and all the good times they had shared. You know what my good times were? When a day went buy and nobody tried to kill my family. You know how often those days came by? Few and far between I'll tell you that." I felt the hot tear escape my eye, but I continued speaking.  
  
"My mother spent the last years of her life fighting every day to stay alive and to keep her family alive. She lost her oldest sister, to evil. She lost her daughter to evil, and now I have lost her to it." I wiped another tear from my eye. I couldn't remember Melinda. She was my twin, and I always feel like a hole is in my soul which only she can fill when I see her again. We were seven when she died. Philip never even got to meet her. A shame, she looked just like mom. But will I grow up with my sister, no because the same demon that killed my grandmother, killed her. Drowning her, so when I finally sensed her, we were yet again too late.  
  
"My mother was strong. Some even say stubborn and Pigheaded, and well they were right." A few soft chuckles escaped the audience, but the sobs muffled them. "She knew what she wanted, and may the gods have mercy if you tried to stop her. She didn't let anyone, including evil, tell her what she was allowed and not allowed to. Hell she would tell a Elder to shove it any chance she got." My dad shot me a glare with his eyes at my language. Hey, if I wanted to give this speech my way every other word would be a swear word.  
  
I sighed loudly, enough to make Phoebe look up from the tissue she had buried her eyes in. "This isn't what I really want to say. What I want to say as that this sucks and when I find the bastard that did this I will vanquish him faster than He can shimmer out" The innocents that were their were the ones my mom had saved, so they knew the words I was saying.  
  
"Who the hell gave him the power to decide who lives and who dies? Who the hell gave him the right to kill a charmed one? I want to know, I want to know that when he killed my mother he was smiling and laughing, knowing he succeeded in what many demons died trying. Because it will make all the more better when I send him to the waste land.  
  
I want to know this makes NO difference in the fight against evil. I will honor my mothers honor, vanquishing any evil that comes near me. I will make my mother proud." With that, I took a red rose and lay it on top of the close casket.  
  
She wasn't a pretty site to see, so we couldn't have an open casket. With that, I blew a kiss into the air, and ran down the small aisle and outside. Leaning against the wall I slumped down, letting my head rest in my knees. 


	5. Spirits visit

Chapter 5  
  
This and the Next( and possibly a few later chapter) is a little different then the others.. part of it is NOT told in Prue's P.O.V, only for the sake she can not remember things about her sister and her mother. You will get Paige, Phoebe, Cole's, Leos, Joshua's, Philips, and Pyralis. And MAYBE if ur lucky.. Prue's (Big Prue not Little Prue lol)  
  
I want to thank you all for reviews. I think I may have confused you all slightly. I would never STOP writing this story. Writing is the only way I can escape from reality and we all need to do that once and awhile. I was saying I would simply stop updating my writings. But on with the chapter.  
  
Also I apologize on my lack of updating. I have had problems with my computer.. So bare with me on the lack of updates.  
  
General. P.O.V.. Told by a Narrator  
  
"Here these words.  
  
Hear my cry Spirit from the other side.  
  
Come to me, I summon thee.  
  
Cross now the Great Divide"  
  
Prue whispered the words as tears already threatened to fall. The candle light bounced off her face, showing her reflection in one of the old broken mirrors. A swirl of blue light suddenly filled the attic, before settling in the center of the circle, made by the candles, and came into form.  
  
A sixteen year old girl, with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes stood the softest of smiles on her face. "I thought you don't age any longer once you die. Shouldn't you still be five years old?" Prue's voice wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't the most welcoming.  
  
"There are exceptions to all rules Prue. I wasn't suppose to die, so I am allowed to age till we reach 27 years of age, when I am suppose to die. THEN I shall stop ageing.  
  
Prue just nodded at her sister. Melinda stepped out of the circle, and materialized fully before walking over and placing her arm around her sister. "I'm sorry hun. You know she wouldn't be able to come."  
  
"But why?" Her voice was soft and shaky as she took comfort in her sisters shoulder.  
  
"You have to heal Prue. So does the family and so does mom. Time only heals. Don't worry you'll see her again. I mean Aunt Prue is able to come ain't she?"  
  
"MELINDA IT WAS 18 YEARS BEFORE SHE COULD COME. I can't wait 18 years. I just can't" More tears streamed down her pale face as she flopped down on the ground, letting her arms hit the floor in frustration. "I need her here now Mindy."  
  
"I know. But I was lucky I could come." Prue let off a side ways smiled as she looked at her sister. "It has been to long."  
  
"11 years. God have I missed you all. Do you know how much I wish I could be down here kickin' ass with ya'll"  
  
"At least you have mom." Prue was beginning to calm her voice, but still their was cracks with each in take of breath.  
  
"Now I do. I haven't been able to talk to you or her in 11 years. I missed you guys so much."  
  
"We missed you to, we tried calling for you Mindy. Many of times, but the damn Elders.."  
  
Melinda began to softly rock her sister as she was once again becoming hysterical. "I know Prue. I know. I was angry at first to. But I accepted it. You have to, also. She can still see you up their you know. I watch you. I am sure she is proud of you. As I am."  
  
"Thanks. Tell her.. I.."  
  
"I know. and so does she." Melinda let out a soft smile, as the door slowly creaked open and Phyre stood in the attic doorway, over hearing part of the conversation it didn't take her long to realize who Melinda was.  
  
"Oh my god. You guys look so much alike." Phyre continued to stare, amazed on the girls looks, even know. "Well we ARE twins Phyre."  
  
"But still. I mean.. You're dead."  
  
All three girls let out a soft smile. "I have missed you both, but I must leave." Gently letting go of her sister, Melinda headed back towards the circle. Letting out one last reassuring smile, the blue lights soon began to form at her feet and were traveling up her body. "She loves you Prue. Does she ever. Give everyone both of our love." Her voice echoed in the attic long after her body had disappeared.  
  
Phyre scratched the back of neck softly, staring down at her "broken" cousin. "At least Grams didn't come this time."  
  
"I couldn't even remember Mindy. I can't even remember my own sister Phyre. I can't tell you her favorite color, her favorite food, what music she likes, or anything. She is my own sister."  
  
Both girls stood in the awkward silence. Prue had her hands placed over her eyes, as the tears soaked through them. Phyre swallowed back a gasp, and titled her head softly, her green eyes full of sadness.  
  
"Come on hun. We are on Patrol." ~~~  
  
Paige's P.O.V.  
  
~~ "Guys we are having twins." The biggest grin appeared on Piper's face as she rubbed her stomach in a circular motion. Leo stood behind her and as she announced the news, softly kissed her forehead.  
  
"Oh my god Sweetie I am so happy for you." Phoebe jumped off Cole's lap and ran to Piper. Picking Piper up, she spun her around twice before setting her down and kissing her stomach. "Hi my little nieces. I can't wait for you to come out. I'm gonna teach you to kick box, and how to role out of a punch, and a little gymnastics and."  
  
"Hey Phoebs. No way are you turning my nieces into little miniatures of you. One is enough." I glanced upwards at Joshua, and slapped his hand softly, which lay resting on my hips.  
  
Phoebe shot him the evil eye. "Hey buddy they aren't your nieces for another 7 months. Their still ain't a ring on my sisters' finger."  
  
"Their will be by the end of today. We are going shopping." I felt my cheeks blush softly as I also walked over and began playing with Piper's stomach.  
  
"This calls for a celebration. Everybody in the kitchen for some wine. Except for you missy." Cole shook his finger in front of Piper's face playfully. "You can have some milk, or apple juice."  
  
"Thanks Cole I appreciate it."~  
  
** A sudden mixture of gray swirling smoke filled the room and everything suddenly blurred out of site. A few seconds latter everything came clearer, and everyone was once again in the kitchen. Except now, Phoebe's stomach was swollen quite large, and the two little girls only 2 and a half months old, lay in the daddies arm sleeping quietly. **  
  
I laughed at Phoebe as she began putting hot sauce on her peanut butter and egg sandwich. "Alright that's just gross. Piper didn't even go through that."  
  
"Well I don't know what to tell you. My children are fatter then Pipers." Chuckling softly, I shock my head as Cole rested his chin on my head. "This makes me feel short. But can you have your wife eat NORMAL food. I mean that's just gross."  
  
He chuckled as well, "Sorry she's eating for three now."  
  
"Yeah what's with this family and twins. I swear if I wind up the size of a watermelon when I get pregnant and there are TWO things coming out of me, Josh isn't allowed with in 40 yards of me."  
  
Cole let out a smile, as Phoebe hit him in the back of his head, not exactly lightly either. "Don't laugh. You're getting their buddy." Before he could respond the tiny screams were heard through the house, and above them was Leo calling for help.  
  
"I got him" I told Phoebe, who was already half way through her sandwich and raced in the front room, to see the once peaceful scene now held two tiny screaming babies and a frantic father.  
  
"They are calling and Piper's at P3. Paige please help me." He looked so helpless I couldn't resist. Taking my nieces, I slowly began to rock them back and fourth and began singing them a song, as Leo smiled and orbed out.  
  
After about ten minutes of my singing, they still continued to cry. Not as loud as before, but it wasn't stopping. I was beginning to get frustrated, and my knees were getting tired of "gently" bouncing.  
  
"They don't like that song." Turning to see Piper with two large brown bags under her arms I let out a small smile at the site of her trying to balance them and close the door. Putting them down by the door, she reached her hands out for her babies.  
  
I gladly handed them over, and picked up the bags to take them into the kitchen. I heard Piper's voice singing a soft old song I didn't recognize. I began putting the food away, at least what Phoebe wasn't grabbing and shoving in her face.  
  
"That's the song mom use to sing to us." I glanced at Phoebe as she wiped a small tear from her eye. "I don't remember much, but I remember when ever I was scared or anything after mom died, I would run into Prue's room and Piper would not to soon after would come in their as well. And Prue use to sing us that song, saying it was mom's favorite and how she sung us to sleep when we were little with it."  
  
I let out a soft smile and peeped behind the wall, to see the babies slowly closing their eyes and snuggling into the creases in Pipers shoulder as she sung them the beautiful song. Piper hadn't the best voice but the site made it seem like an angle singing. "Beautiful" I heard myself mutter, and I heard Cole saying something about soon that would be Phoebe." **  
  
My breathing was faster than normal and I could feel my heart racing. I slowly began to sob, trying to soften the sound not to wake up Josh., to no avail. He slowly sat up, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before protectively wrapping his arms around me. I placed my head against his bare chest, and his steady heart beat slowly began to bring me back to reality.  
  
We sat in silence a few minutes before he allowed a slight whisper to escape his mouth. "It's ok baby. It was a dream. Whatever it was can't hurt you."  
  
"No Joshua, it was Piper."  
  
"She came to you in a dream?"  
  
"No, the past Piper. With Melinda and Prue and they were babies. Phoebe was pregnant, and we weren't married. First when she told us about the girls, and then one time when she song them to asleep. She was so beautiful."  
  
"I know you miss her sweetie. But you have to start accepting her death; these dreams aren't helping you sleep. First, you kept reliving her death, and now you're remembering her past."  
  
"I know. But I saw Melinda too. She was so tiny. And she clung to Prue, they were so protective of each other. Phoebe looked about 4 months with the girls, so Melinda and Prue had to be only a few months. Piper was so good with the girls." I felt the tears fall from my eyes and onto his chest. He didn't move his arms from around me, and for that I was grateful. He gently stroked my hair, and held me close as we lay their.  
  
"I know you miss Melinda and Piper baby. So do I. We all do. Just try and go back to sleep." 


	6. Wedding Song

Chapter 6 Again not all is in prue's P.O.V. but don't worry. u can soon go back to realizing what goes on in a normal teenagers head. But then again u might want to go read another story  
  
Also this story contains scenes from Piper and Leo's life. except MY version of it. Where the Elders would shut up and let things happen, and when they have a beautiful church and it makes you cry.. Etc etc. Also, I never watched Charmed when Piper and Leo were married, but I know it was when Prue was alive. Sorry, but for the sake of this it will be Paige.  
  
Phoebe's P.O.V  
  
I swallowed back the trickle of blood from biting my lower lip so long. Turning the old pages, more and more tears fell from my eyes at the different pictures, of our once happy family.  
  
I turned to the page with everyone's pictures of the first born. Piper had taken much pride in creating some of these photo albums for us. Once Prue turned eight, she was always adding to the collection. This page had to be my favorite. A picture of Piper sitting on the couch with Melinda, small tiny and wide eyed snuggled in her left arm, and Prue, wide eyed and arms open grabbing for her mothers hair in the right arm. Leo stood behind her, with arms resting comfortably on her shoulders. The picture underneath it was in the same pose. I held both Phyre and Pyralis in my arms, except both were sleeping, and Cole stood protectively behind me. On the next page, across from Piper's picture was a little different. Of course, Paige always wants to be unique. She sat on one of the steps with Pandora held protectively in her arms. The young one was sucking on her thumb, and with adoring eyes looking up at Joshua, who had his arms wrapped around Paige's waist. And the pictures continued each family always in their own poses.  
  
I didn't even hear the knock on the door the first time. Either I didn't hear it or the sound didn't register in my mind, but the second time it was plainly instinct that answered in the softest of "Come in's".  
  
"Mom you ok." I nodded softly, as Pyralis came and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. Leaning over slightly, she stared at the pictures as a smile slowly touched her lips. "Are these the ones Prue makes?"  
  
"No, Piper made these. She started the tradition." Turning the page, I wrapped my arm around Pyralis as we began going through the pictures of our family. I always loved the Christmas pictures, of everyone huddled in front of the tree. "Wow" Pyralis mumbled softly, and all I could do was nod my head.  
  
"Mom, Phyre said she went up to check on Prue today, and Melinda was in the attic."  
  
I could feel my eyes grow large and my heart skip a beat. "Melinda... but how?"  
  
"Prue tried to summon Aunt Piper, and got Melinda instead." I nodded my head completely understanding. "I bet she looks just like Piper."  
  
"Phyre said the resemblance in her and Prue is remarkable. I mean Prue always said they weren't identical twins. Only difference is Melinda has blue eyes instead of brown." I only nodded, twirling a strand of my hair, as I remembered the picture of Piper holding both of her girls in her arms.  
  
"What happened to Melinda mom? Why couldn't Uncle Leo ever heal her?"  
  
I took a long deep breath and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Closing my eyes, I felt Pyralis slowly begin to rub my back.  
  
"I don't expect you to remember. You were only four when it happened.But um it was the girl's birthday party... And you're Aunt Prue was here by then.um it's kinda blurry but.. The Demon. the killed my mom.your grandma. we thought we had vanquished it. when we did one of those.um real emotional things you know.well.SOMEHOW. he escaped.. The vanquishing didn't go through. He wanted his revenge. The best way to get the charmed ones was to."  
  
"Go after the next generation." I was grateful Pyralis had answered for me. I just didn't want to myself. "Yes. He came after all of you girls actually. He had captured your sister and Melinda. We tried to save both. We reached Phyre and healed her, but for some reason Melinda wouldn't heal."  
  
"So Prue watched her sister die?"  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes for Prue. I couldn't imagine the thoughts that went through that poor girls head all the time with the things she has gone through. I feel for her, never in my days at the newspaper had I heard a story that made me cry more than Prue's.  
  
"I don't know if she remembers it at all, but yes. She was their when Melinda died, and it was very hard on Leo as well. Not being able to help... and now..."  
  
"They are going through the exact same thing again." Phyralis voice softened. I reached for her and wrapped both arms around her and I felt her tears hit my arm. "You have to be strong. Prue needs you sweetheart. You and Phyre are the closest thing she has had to a sister since Melinda. This is going to be hard on her and Philip and especially your Uncle. We all need to try and help her when we can." I felt her softly nod, and I began stroking her back as Piper and Prue have done for me so many times.  
  
"How are you so strong mom? I mean you don't even cry."  
  
"Hun, there is nothing left in me to cry." ~~ Leo's P.O.V.  
  
Piper stood in the front of the  
  
church, close friends and family sitting in the pews behind her, a few clutching Kleenex in their hands. Her mother and grandmother stood in the corner of the small church, arms wrapped behind each other with support. Piper's eyes showed threats of tears as well as she faced me. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a Kleenex and gently reached over and wiped her eye.  
  
~Your love means the world to me  
  
Words could not express the joy you bring~  
  
Paige and Phoebe stood behind her, elegant blue floor length dresses hugging each of their petite figures. Paige's was one strapped, and had a slit going up to her hip almost. Phoebes was low cut, as always and also had a slit. Both of their hair, was pulled up elegantly, holding little white flowers in their.  
  
I looked over my shoulder to see both Cole and Darryl in black tuxes, Cole starring admirably at Phoebe. I could also see Paige's eyes keep wondering to the back of the church where her "new fling" Joshua sat.  
  
The preachers' words were numb to me. I could only hear a few words. Piper looked so beautiful. Her hair was twisted and pulled up, around the tiara, the Vail hanging behind her. The slick white gown clung to her, the gems sparkling. I watched as a tear ran down her cheek. Holding her hand, I gently caressed the top of her hand with my index finger, as her eyes shifted from the reverend to me.  
  
~Your love moves me tenderly  
  
To have you by my side means everything.. I sing  
  
your love has the best of me  
  
If I could give you more then that would be... ~  
  
"I do" We both recited in unison. Then I reached for Piper, and did what I had wanted to do since I saw her walk down the aisle behind Paige. Wrapping my arm around her back I leaned in as we shared a passionate kiss. I could hear the cheers and jeers from the crowd, which put a smile on both her and my own face.  
  
~Settle for my love, settle for my kiss  
  
Settle for my love, that you'll never miss ~  
  
I pulled away from the kiss, and stroked her cheek gently with my finger. "I love you." She mouthed. "I love you to," I responded taking her hand, and walking down the aisle towards the back of the church,  
  
~So give to me, darling take my hand  
  
Settle for my kiss  
  
Cause it's all I can give  
  
Settle for my love, that you'll never miss ~  
  
I quickly turned my attention to the stage as I heard the clinking of silverware on the glasses Piper had picked out. Paige, Phoebe, and Cole stood there, the girls eyes slightly red from crying. Cole took the microphone first, glancing at myself and Piper. He let out the softest of smiles, and I heard Piper gulp slightly. I scooted my chair closer to hers, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, as Cole cleared his throat and looked around the room at the guest.  
  
~Your love means the world to me  
  
Like the ocean wide your love runs deep ~  
  
"I have never in my life seen two people more in love, and more passionate about each other then Piper and Leo. No two other people, deserve all the happiness more then them. They have been put through hell," And with that comment a slight smile appeared on all three Halliwell sisters faces. "They have done so much to be with each other and I wish them all the best." I couldn't expect much more from Cole. He wasn't the type to show any emotions at all. I guess all those years as a Demon, when he couldn't show emotions, still effects him now. The fact that he said anything meant a lot, and I could tell meant a lot to Piper as well.  
  
~Your love... oh baby... moves me tenderly  
  
Like the birds outside my window sing ~  
  
He wrapped his arm around Phoebe's waist as she took the microphone from him, and as she spoke softly, her voice crackled and you could tell tears threatened to fall. "My sister. well let's just say she is one of a kind. Growing up, I remember I hated being compared to Prue and Piper. I felt like the black sheep, and all I ever wanted, was to be like them. For once, not to be the screw up. I'm still waiting for that last part.  
  
~Settle for my love, settle for my kiss  
  
Settle for my love, that you'll never miss ~  
  
"I have watched Piper and Leo. well for awhile now. The way they stared into each others eyes, and to watch Piper just melt in his arms, and to watch Leo's face whenever danger was near, it made me stop being so afraid of commitment and actually believe I could find someone like that. Making me want to find someone like that.  
  
~So give to me, darling take my hand  
  
Settle for my kiss Cause that's all I can give, baby~  
  
"I want the best for my sister. I want Piper to have everything her heart desires, to have everything she has ever wanted, and to be able to be happy everyday. And I always try hard to make sure that happens. But I don't have to anymore. Leo can, and I know he'll do a great job." The microphone was then passed onto Paige, and I could see the tears already falling from Piper's eye. She longed to have Prue standing on that stage as well. She still missed her so much, and even though the awkwardness of Paige being their has worn off over the years, I could still see that all three of the girls wish Prue would be there some of the time.  
  
~I can't bring you precious stars or paradise  
  
And all these things are really on my mind  
  
All that I can give to you is love so true  
  
From the heart... oooh ~  
  
"Um, it's time like these that I regret not having any siblings growing up. I can't sit up here and make fun of Piper and tell hilarious embarrassing stories about how she was little. I really wish I could. But, I am hoping I will be able to have a few to tell the next generation. About how strong Piper is, and with everything she has gone through, and everything that has happened in her life, she keeps going and makes the best of everything. It's hard to be the "newbie" in this family. Prue, was a super witch. You know the type that was good at everything she ever did. Phoebe is the one whose gut instincts can tell you what's wrong or right, and the one that holds us together. Piper is the strong one, who can pretty much overcome anything. The one that protects everyone else. I haven't quite found my role yet. But I'm just grateful I have a family and I'm here. So. To Piper and Leo, we wish you health, wealth, and happiness."  
  
"Health, Wealth, and Happiness" The rest of the church repeated in unison. ~  
  
Your love means the world to me (means the world)  
  
No words, no words, express the joy you bring  
  
Your love has the best of me  
  
If I, if I could only give you everything... baby ~  
  
~~  
  
Everyone had finally filled out of the reception hall. Piper, who had been crying the last few hours, was hugging her sisters and thanking them for helping with everything. I stood behind her, shaking hands with Darryl, Joshua, and Cole, making small talk.  
  
~ Settle for my love; settle for my kiss  
  
Settle for my love that you'll never miss~  
  
"Alright it's my turn for the gift." Everyone turned to Paige who was walking over to one of the tables where her bag still sat.  
  
"Paige you and Phoebe helped pay for the honey moon and the wedding, and put all this together, it's quite enough." I mentioned, but she was already heading back digging through the black purse.  
  
"Yes, but this is my present to everyone here. It's not just for the wedding. It's saying thanks for everything." With that she pulled out a crystal and set it down in the middle of the dance floor. Grabbing more crystals from her purse, she began placing them in a circle on the floor. "Here these words.  
  
Hear my cry Spirit from the other side.  
  
Come to me, I summon thee.  
  
Cross now the Great Divide"  
  
We stood watching, as the familiar ritual of lights and smoke filled the small circle, before the transparent Prue formed. With that, she stepped out of the circle, and looked the same as the last time I had seen her. With that I could see the tears once again starting to form in Piper's eyes, along with Phoebes.  
  
~So give to me, darling take my hand  
  
Settle for my kiss  
  
Cause that's all I can give, baby, yeah-yeah...  
  
Settle for my love, that you'll never miss ~  
  
"Prue.but how" Piper muttered, as her and Phoebe were both slowly walking towards their sister. Paige stepped forward, placing a hand on Prue's shoulder. "I know you wanted her here, and I know she didn't want to miss it. So, for the longest time I have been trying to summon her and finally I was able to in a dream. And well, after both of us bitched with the Elders. we got out our way. But not for long though."  
  
"Wait you went up to the Elders?" I was happy Prue was here, but the last thing any of us needed was to be in trouble with them.  
  
"In a Dream, so technically none of the rules were broken Leo." Prue stepped up for Paige, right before she leaned in and hugged her sisters, the biggest grin on her face.  
  
~ I turned off the t.v. with the remote, as the lyrics of the song that played in the background still rang in my head. "That was a beautiful night." I turned to see Prue smiling, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"How long you been there?"  
  
"Since the begging of the movie. I heard the song." She gave a slight sideways smile, the same way Piper use to, before walking over and slouching on the couch with me.  
  
"Josh did a nice job with the movie."  
  
"Uh-huh" And with that, we didn't speak any more words. We just sat their on the couch, Prue ignored the Elders calling her and both of us began to cry remembering that night, and remembering Piper in General. 


	7. Moms visit

Sorry it's taken so long to update. It's been busy lately, and I have been focusing on "Flight of Phoenix." If you have any ideas please post them in the reviews or email me at crazylilchica06@hotmail.com  
  
~~  
  
I hated nights on Patrol. I hated the life we were in period. Knowing Philip and my cousins were doomed to grow up in a world where hate leads everything. Knowing how we failed our destiny. For Lack of better vocabulary it sucks. I wish I could just talk to my mom, one more time. Have her stroke my hair as we watch stupid reruns of "Sabrina the Teenage Witch," While Paris and Pandora play with dolls on the floor.  
  
Time went by so slow now a day. Like we were living life in slow motion. The wind seemed to stand still for days, and the sun still had refused to shine, most likely out of fear. I tend to count how many demons we kill a night, just to pass the time. Tonight, 5 and we had been out here for 2 hours. Phoebe was complaining about her feet hurting, and Pandora was sooner ready to gnaw off her arm then stand out here in the cold.  
  
So I orbed us home after awhile, and we collapsed on the couch, not knowing anything better to do why the rest of the family was sleeping. Pandora was asleep before we could carry her up the stairs. Honestly, I was grateful I didn't want to. So I let Phoebe go upstairs, and I wrapped a blanket around her and pulled a pillow onto the floor for myself. Funny how I suddenly became the protector of the family. I guess I just didn't want them to suffer the fate of my mom.  
  
I try my hardest to let Philip, Pandora, Paris and Parker lead a normal life. Phyre, Pyrallis, and myself it was to late. We will always have these horrifying images in my head, and always have the remembrance of those happy nights we would play scrabble with our moms and help bake chocolate chip cookies because everyone loved them but me and my mom. But at least, they have a shot at forgetting. Maybe, just Maybe, if they can never remember what life they use to have they won't be able to miss it. Especially Parker and Paris, they are so young and tiny, going to be brought in this world without the feeling of comfort and safety.  
  
I could see a change within us three oldest any more. It's like anything goes for us, we don't have restrictions or rules anymore, and really the threat of loosing our lives is constantly one step behind us, I guess it is our way of trying to live our lives to the fullest. We don't know exactly how much longer we will have to do that. Guess in our mind, it's our way of getting a head start.  
  
I know myself and Phyre have been sexually active at least once, we all have gotten into drinking as well. It's just to hard not to. Sometimes you just need to forget, we know it's dangerous, if we are attacked and to drunk to defend ourselves, so we try to limit ourselves. I honestly think Pyralis wouldn't care if she were to die right now. I really think none of us would, if they thought of leaving the remaining members of the family in pain weren't there. Death, it seems like the best way out sometimes. Better than living in a hell on earth.  
  
Phoebe has got to be taking it very hard. She has now lost two sisters, and you can tell she is hanging on to Paige like a little child does to her blanket in a thunder storm. I would hate to see her if or when anything happens to Paige. Prue and Piper gone, it's so hard on her cause everyone she has ever grown up with has now left her, she's grasping for straws here. Well Leo was there, but it's kind of freaky as it is to say when your brother in law saw you running around in diapers. Phoebe wants to have another baby so bad to. Phyre and Pyralis were results of the source, and the she hates the fact that they are his kids just as much as they are Cole's. She talks all the time that she wants a baby that is born out of love, not evil. She does love the girls, there is no doubt they are her pride and joy, but I am sure she would love to have another child just die for one. Who would willingly, though, bring a child into the world we are in now. No matter how much love there is between Phoebe and Cole, we can't protect another child right now. We can't even protect ourselves.  
  
"Mom" I do this a lot, talk to her at night. I know she can hear me, her and grandma and everyone up there listen in a lot. Prue says she knows they do, because she use to as well. They won't even let mom see dad or Aunt Prue. Come on, how much sense does that make, they are dead to. I must talk to her like every night, even Melinda sometimes you know. Of course I can't be loud, and have to fight back tears because Phyre and Pyralis are sleeping, or in this case Pandora, but I like to think that she likes keeping in touch, if that's what you call it.  
  
I just tell her that we missed her, and how we are all managing. I tell Melinda how if she was still here how much she would be like me, and then our differences too. How she would probably be the shy one because every pair of twins has a partier and a quiet one. But I am both, and I think it's because she died, so I need to make up for her. Sometimes instead of being just one twin I feel like I'm both, like I have to make up for Melinda.  
  
"Mom you know everyone misses you and we..." And with that, the shattering of glass was enough to startle Pandora awake and everyone else in the house. And within a matter of milliseconds I was face to face with three rather large red and black demons. They wasted no time throwing bolts of electricity, slime, and energy balls around the room and at myself and Pandora. 


	8. Sources Plan

Aaa sorry it's been so long since this has been updated. My muse left me for awhile. I do update TO an Unborn Angel, quite often though so feel free to read that one. Maybe that one's a little easier for me to write. Well thank you for being patient with me, please continue to read and review.  
  
Also just so everyone is clear on the powers. Cole: same as always, a little bit of everything Paige: Her regular powers on the show Phoebe regular powers on show Joshua: Deflection red energy balls * u will find out why in this chapter* transportation (I referred to it in the first chapter as orbing because it basically is except its not blue orbs more of a red-black) Leo: healing sensing orbing Prue *dead prue* Healing sensing orbing, she no longer has her witchly powers Pruedence Monique Halliwell-Wyatt: exploding, freezing (very different then pipers it is frozen in place surrounded by like a big block of ice), a little healing, orbing, (very good with potions and spells) Phyre Adriana Halliwell-Turner: green energy balls, levitation, fire starting, shimmering *very slightly* good with spells Pyrallis Alala Halliwell-Turner: blue energy balls, great martial arts, levitation, sensing * yes I know this is a white lighter power but she can, it's a Demon form of it Pandora Marie Halliwell-Baily: telekinesis, Philip Andrew Halliwell-Wyatt: deflection, healing *learning how* (I am almost positive I heard on an episode that the Halliwells have to be female to inherit the powers. so Philip only has white lighter power, and the deflection is just someone got in their Paris Jessica Halliwell-Baily: emotions * she feels peoples emotions, hurt anger, lieing, she like senses souls* sense evil, Mind control * not the same as telekinesis * Parker Joshua Halliwell-Baily : Electricity * when he is only angry sense he is only 2* deflection  
  
Also I don't think I ever mentioned it and if I did and it conflicts let me know, Joshua's last name is Baily. So There are Halliwell-Wyatts, Halliwell- Turners, and Halliwell-Baily's. ~~  
  
I barley dodged out of the way as an energy ball flew past my head and singed the edge of the coach. Holding out my hands, I fully intended to blow it up, but all I did was puncture a whole in one of it's shoulders, which I watched defensively as it healed it self.  
  
And the battle began the six Halliwell witches and two white lighters, who were protecting the youngest of the Halliwell line. Prue began gently stroking Paris' hair, who was know crying for the pain she was feeling from her family and of course the intense feel of evil.  
  
Phyre quickly hit one of the demons in the gut with an energy ball is Pyrallis and Phoebe went quick work on it in martial arts style. Pandora was calling for the book, hiding quietly behind Prue, and looking for the Demons and what their powers were. With all of our efforts deflecting, almost rainbow colored energy balls, freezing, calling, exploding, levitating, fire starting, orbing, telekinesis we were still loosing. Pandora quickly called for the Chandelier and landed it perfectly on one of the demons, giving a few of us a change to breath as she still searched the book trying to find anything.  
  
*Pandora to herself*  
  
Mastics Demons: Lower level demons, can sense great magical powers good or evil. Steal powers from other Demons, by convincing them in non violent manners, using the powers to require more.  
  
"Aunt Prue, the big one don't look like this"  
  
"Grams help please"  
  
The book began to spin flipping through pages.  
  
Covalent Demons: Upper Class demons very close ranking to the source. Very Strong and sent for high profile assassins. The covalent Demons can heal themselves, which make it almost impossible to vanquish."  
  
**  
  
Finally we had mentioned to take two of demons out, using a little bit of combined magic from my favorite demon cousins, but it got the job done.  
  
We were left with one, who stood through it all taking everything we threw at him. Energy balls and fire did not face him, he wasn't affected by martial arts, and my freezing and exploding powers were basically useless against him.  
  
"He heals himself" Pandora yelled as she hurled a lamp at him. "Nah really Dora, I hadn't figured that out." I couldn't help but laugh. Pyrallis cracks me up sometimes. I could hear Paris crying behind dad. Poor thing, she hasn't grasped her whole "I know what you feel like" Power, and I bet this is just killing her. I looked over at her, to see her watching us, eyes red and watery. "It's gonna be ok" I tried to whisper, before I was knocked on my butt by an energy ball. I slid across the floor and into the side wall. *Yeah we defiantly need carpet here* I heard a slight giggle from Paris, but when I looked over her head was nuzzled into dad's shoulder still crying.  
  
I watched as an energy ball began to form in his left hand, as the right one was still shooting bolts of electricity. I saw him raise his hand towards Prue, Dad, Paris, and Parker, who were pretty much defenseless. I should have dove in front of them, or attacked him, or screamed or something, ANYTHING. But I couldn't, I felt like I was hopeless once again as my family was being attacked.  
  
Everyone stopped suddenly, as it looked like the Demon was battling himself. The fire was still in his hand, but the energy ball had disappeared, and he was using that hand to keep his arm straight. But his arm continued to bend, aiming the fire at himself.  
  
The Halliwells', Turner's, Baily's, and Wyatts, have been in each others presence way to long. For that half a moment everyone has the same Idea. I threw out my hands to blow up the Demon, Blue and green energy balls were thrown from the only twin Witch-Demons I know, Paige called for the Athame, and not sure whato other telekinesis was going on but they all hit their marks, at the exact same time, and the Demon finally was engulfed in flames.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief, before Philip helped me to my feet. I smiled weakly at him, and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, thankful everyone was alive.  
  
"What just happened? "Cause last time I checked, Demon's don't try to start themselves on fire.  
  
I glanced over where Paris was now smiling and was quickly running to her older sister. Smiling softly at her, a light bulb went off in my head. "I think Paris was playing with her new power. Which I am guessin' is mind control."  
  
~~ No P.O.V.  
  
Joshua glanced around the corner of the old, dusty looking wall, Cole doing the same the opposite way. Signaling to each other the coast was clear, they continued down "Hell's Hallways" both have been to long since they had wandered the corridors freely. "I don't like being down here, what if they are in trouble up there. I can't sense my own daughters."  
  
"Ya think I feel right now being able to feel Paige. But I am sick of worrying. Day in Day out, if my kids will make it. We both know why our family is the receiving end of every single demon known to the source. We both know why Piper was killed Cole. The reason Piper was killed. The Halliwell's took two of the Source's main Demon's. His number one assassins. He wouldn't let us just leave did you believe that."  
  
"About as much as I believe the Elders would welcome us." Cole sighed, shaking his head softly, both the men's voice were the softest of whispers. "It's been sixteen years."  
  
"Hold my hand"  
  
Cole raised an eyebrow at him and Joshua just sighed. "Trust me damnit, just do it." Cole reluctantly did as the two transformed into very hideous Demons.  
  
Cole, looking at his hand, and feeling the serge of power he use to love, questioned his brother-in-law. "Didn't know you were a shape shifter"  
  
Joshua gave him a sideways smiled as the two headed down the tunnels never ending turns, acting as if this was an everyday occurrence.  
  
** Walking into the meeting, they pulled out to seats and sat down. They tried to ignore the stares they were getting and gave them right back. Both feeling a little too demonic for their liking.  
  
The source sat at the head of the long table, his voice low as he stared each of the leaders of the underworld in the eyes.  
  
"My Covalent Demon failed. I was hoping the lower Demons would distract the sisters. I was wrong." Cole and Joshua exchanged glances but bit back their tongues.  
  
"We need another of that family to die. I need the girls. If they do not turn soon they never will. We need to break them, make them weak. Do what you must, get those three to turn, and they shall be the Charmed Ones of the Underworld. The oldest of their cousins, they shall rid the world of the Halliwells."  
  
"Why the three oldest?" One of the Leaders at the farthest end of table dared to ask, his voice trembling.  
  
"Fools, The two are obvious. Belthazor's brats. They have power running through their veins. Break them enough they shall easily come. They are like their father they are meant for evil. I won't let them slip away like he did. The stupid ingrate fell for a witch, A charmed one if that. He is lucky I have let him live. Even their names reek of evil, They were consumed in pure evil with the "Source and his Queen". Phyre Adriana "Fire and the Dark one", Pryallis Alala "Dark Warrior", How can I not have them on my side, breeding me new hybrids. And the brat, the one whose Mother died. She is powerful. Very Powerful. She will be harder to break, her father is one of those whitelighters. Break her cousins, take her family, she shall come. ~~  
  
Sorry so short... 


End file.
